I'm Falling in Love
by luck-a-freeband
Summary: Kakashi si Playboy ternyata punya orang yang ia cintai. SLASH, OOC, Out of Story. GJ. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Kakairu

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

_***Perhatian-perhatian, bagi yang sama sekali tidak berminat pada pair ini, mohon sadar diri dan segera menekan tombol undo atau menutup fict ini. Terima kasih.***_

+ i'm Falling in Love +

Trrrt...trrrtt...

Suara handphone membangunkan pemuda tampan dengan rambut perak terangnya. Dengan malas ia mengangkat handphonenya.

"Ya?" Tanyanya malas.

"..." hening.

Trrt..trrrt...

'Oh, sms...sial' batinnya. Ia melihat tampilan di display handphonenya. Tujuh pesan masuk dari setiap orang yang berbeda.

Itachi

Aku menunggu mu di depan stasiun. Love, Itachi.

Sakura

Sensei, kau sudah janji padaku akan mengajak ku makan malam kan?

Deidara

Sayang, aku merindukanmu. Bisa ketemu?

Kurenai

Aku masih mencintaimu.

Anko

Bodoh! Aku menunggumu selama tiga jam tapi kau tak datang juga! Kita putus!

Naruto

Sensei, artinya "pai bek" itu apa sih?

Laki-laki itu mendengus pelan membaca pesan-pesan yang masuk di handphonenya, tapi pesan yang terakhir membuat hatinya berdesir hangat.

Iruka

Kau mau oden tidak? Nanti malam aku bawakan.

Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan dari teman dekatnya sejak kecil. Mulutnya tersungging senyuman yang mampu membuat siapapun jatuh hati padanya. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menutupi wajahnya di depan setiap orang dengan masker hitam, dan nyatanya pesonanya tetap tak terbantahkan.

Ia memandang keluar jendela yang terbuka dari apartemennya, hari sudah menjelang sore menandakan ia tidur sudah tiga jam setelah memutuskan hubungannya dengan wanita bernama Ino.

Dengan segera ia bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan menemui kekasihnya yang lain yang bernama Itachi.

Rambut keperakannya turun karena air yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Serasa panas dipipinya ia membelai pipinya sendiri. Masih memerah karena tadi mendapat tamparan telak dari tangan Ino.

Playboy. Entah mengapa semenjak pernyataan cintanya pada Iruka ditolak, ia jadi ingin orang lain merasakan penderitaan yang lebih dari yang dideritanya.

Kembali ia tersenyum. Mengingat senyum nosense Iruka membuat hatinya berdesir hangat.

Terbuai dalam bayangan indahnya, ia mengelap tubuh sempurnanya dengan handuk dan memakai kaos hitam yang ia lapisi dengan kemeja merah maron, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu putihnya tak lupa masker hitamnya.

Ia memakai hairmask pada rambutnya dan parfum disekujur tubuhnya. Sempurna. Satu kata yang pantas untuk dirinya.

Masih ada waktu sekitar tiga jam sebelum Iruka datang membawakan oden. Cukuplah jika hanya untuk mengantar salah satu kekasihnya belanja.

-0-

Di luar stasiun seorang pria dengan mata hitam senada dengan rambutnya yang panjang itu mendecak kesal. Kemeja biru langitnya tampak lusuh dan basah.

Ia melihat mobil sedan berwarna silver memasuki area parkir dan berhenti didepannya. Dengan kesal ia memasuki mobil itu dan segera nyaman dengan udara dingin dari AC mobil kekasihnya.

"Kau terlambat sekali" gerutunya kesal dan mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya di atas kepala.

"Maaf, aku tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan" katanya jahil dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju area pertokoan.

"Kau tetap menawan seperti biasa Kakashi." Kata pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, pria yang disebut Kakashi itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih. Kau pun begitu Itachi"

Mereka tiba di area pertokoan dan Kakashi langsung mengajak Itachi menuju pusat oleh-oleh. Kakashi ingin ini semua cepat berakhir maka dari itu ia langsung menuju tujuan utama Itachi.

Puas berbelanja selama dua jam akhirnya Kakashi langsung mengantar Itachi ke stasiun. Mengecup keningnya perlahan dan langsung bergegas pulang ke apartemennya.

"Kau terlambat pulang Kakashi." Seorang pria dengan rambut dikuncir keatas dan memiliki bekas luka yang melintang melewati hidungnya duduk di sofa asik menonton televisi.

Kakashi tersenyum memandang pemuda yang telah memagut hatinya itu.

"Ah! Tadi ada seorang gadis kecil cantik berambut merah muda mencarimu. Dia kekasihmu yang keberapa?"

Kakashi hampir melonjak girang karena menangkap nada kejengkelan di akhir kalimat Iruka. Hatinya menari-nari bahagia. Bolehkah ia berharap?

"Dia muridku" jawab Kakashi menutupi kegembiraannya.

"Dan tadi ada seorang wanita menelpon, ia menangis dan meminta kau menelfonnya kembali" lanjut Iruka yang kini terlihat cemberut.

"Kau cemburu Iruka?" tanya Kakashi yang menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa disebelah Iruka dan memakan oden yang dibelikan Iruka untuknya.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu." Kata Iruka. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ia tau ia juga mencintai Kakashi, tapi ia tidak percaya diri untuk bersanding dengan pemuda sempurna di sebelahnya.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan. Ia merangkul pundak Iruka, dan sukses membuat wajah Iruka bertambah merah dan jantung Iruka hampir terasa lepas.

Kakashi menarik dagu Iruka memaksanya untuk memandang wajahnya. Sepersekian detik mereka berpandangan, Kakashi memajukan wajahnya dan hendak mencium bibir ranum Iruka. Namun tiba-tiba Iruka mendorong Kakashi.

Iruka berdiri dan mengambil ranselnya. "Aku bukan mainan seperti kekasih-kekasihmu yang lain Kakashi Hatake!" bentak Iruka dan meninggalkan Kakashi sendiri di apartemennya.

"Ugh...memang yang membuat aku jadi seperti ini siapa?" geramnya sambil menjambak rambut peraknya.

Ia melengang menuju ke kamar dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dalam peraduannya. Pikirannya selalu terbang menembus khayalan yang membuat damai di hatinya.

"Iruka" gumamnya dan langsung terbuai mimpi indahnya.

-0-

"Kakashi bangun!"

Kakashi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencari sumber suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Hatinya berdesir hangat menemukan sosok Iruka yang tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang disebelah kasurnya.

"Ayolah, kau kan guru. Masa tiap pagi harus ku bangunin seperti ini sih?" cibir Iruka dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau manis sekali Iruka, aku mencintaimu," kata Kakashi setengah sadar. Ia kembali mengamati perubahan wajah Iruka yang semakin memanas itu.

"Jika wajahmu seperti itu, kau terlihat seribu kali lipat lebih manis," goda Kakashi yang kini sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil handuk di samping ranjangnya.

Iruka benar-benar malu sekarang, hatinya berdebar keras. Tak bisa ia menutupi perasaannya pada Kakashi. Refleks ia melempar bantal ke arah Kakashi dan dengan cepat Kakashi menamengi dirinya dengan pintu.

Kakashi mengguyur badan proposionalnya didalam kamar mandi. Pikirannya kembali kepada orang yang sangat ia cinta, dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dari luar kamarnya.

"Ah, Kakashi sedang mandi ada pesan?" terdengar suara Iruka menanyakan dengan lembut.

"Tidak, tidak. Saya bukan siapa-siapanya Kakashi, kebetulan rumah kami bersebelahan dan kami rekan kerja." Kata Iruka kali ini sepertinya ia berusaha menenangkan seseorang diujung sana.

"Oh, ya nanti akan saya sampai..hhh" dan sekarang sepertinya orang diujung sana telah menutup telfonnya.

Kakashi keluar dari kamar mandinya, ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang belum terkancing di bagian atasnya dan masih mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Air bergulir masih menetes dari dagu Kakashi, menjelajahi leher putih jenjangnya. Pemandangan yang hanya ia berikan pada Iruka.

Iruka meletakkan handphone Kakashi dan berbalik, ia takjub melihat pemandangan indah yang di suguhkan Kakashi. Iruka berusaha menelan ludahnya, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali. Darah Iruka sekarang seakan-akan berkumpul di wajahnya, membuat ia pusing menahan gejolak aneh yang meronta-ronta di perutnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan dambaan hatinya.

"Pacar mu yang bernama Deidara" seketika mood Iruka berbeda, sangat kontras. Kini ia merasakan gejolak panas di hatinya dan ingin ia muntahkan beserta amarahnya.

"Iruka, kenapa kau tak mau mengakui bahwa kau memang mencintaiku?" tanya Kakashi yang kini tepat berada di depan Iruka. Jantung Iruka berlonjak kegirangan.

"Aku..." potong Iruka, Kakashi mencoba bersabar dan meraih pipi Iruka dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri Kakashi menahan tubuhnya di tembok tempat Iruka bersandar.

"Aku mencintaimu Iruka, hanya kamu," kata Kakashi yang tengah menatap mata hitam Iruka yang senada dengan matanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau..." tanya Iruka tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Seakan tau apa yang Iruka pikirkan Kakashi mengelus pelan pipi Iruka, tangan Kakashi mempelajari likuk wajah Iruka. Ikatan rambut Iruka pun ia lepas, pemandangan yang sangat ia sukai.

"Karena kau menolakku" jawabnya singkat ditelinga Iruka, kemudian ia menjilat daun telinga Iruka. Merespon sensasi basah dan lembut di telinganya, Iruka mendesah pelan.

"Kakashi, tak bisa kau pacar orang lain. Seberapa aku mencintaimu, aku tak pantas bersanding denganmu yang begitu sempurna," Iruka mendorong pelan tubuh Kakashi dan menunduk. Wajah Iruka semakin memerah.

"Iruka, kau tau? Aku tak mencintai mereka semua. Jadilah milikku Iruka, aku menginginkan mu. Dan aku akan melepaskan mereka, agar aku dapat memberikan mereka kebahagiaan pada mereka."

Dada Iruka terasa sesak, tak menyangka Kakashi begitu menginginkannya. Tak peduli lagi dengan ketidakpercayaan dirinya, ia hanya ingin melihat pemuda sempurna di hadapannya menjadi sempurna dengan kebahagiaan yang akan ia torehkan padanya.

Iruka memeluk leher Kakashi dan sontak mendapat balasan dari Kakashi setelah ia terkejut dengan perlakuan Iruka padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kakashi, sangat mencintaimu. Maka lepaskanlah mereka semua." Kata Iruka dipundak Kakashi, Iruka sedikit berjinjit karena tubuh Kakashi lebih tinggi darinya.

Kakashi mengangguk mantap dan membawa Iruka kedalam keindahan taman surga, bersama kupu-kupu yang bergejolak diperutnya. Kakashi memapah Iruka kekasurnya, telah lama ia menginginkan Iruka rebahan di kasur itu dibawah dirinya.

Kakashi menjamah tiap senti tubuh Iruka, menjelajahi tekstur tubuh Iruka. Kakashi heran pada pemuda yang ada dibawahnya saat ini. Tubuh Iruka sempurna, tidak terlalu berotot. Lalu apa yang membuatnya malu?

Kembali Kakashi menjamah tubuh Iruka, kali ini dengan lidahnya. Rasanya pun pas dilidah Kakashi, tak ada yang kurang dari tubuh Iruka. Begitu sempurna bagi Kakashi.

"hhnngghhh...Kaka...shiiii" desah Iruka ditengah gejolak yang kian beradu dalam dirinya, wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan hiasan peluh yang begitu menggoda menambah semangat Kakashi untuk memainkan pusat tubuh Iruka.

"KAKASHI!" teriak Iruka yang telah mencapai puncak kebebasan hasratnya.

Kakashi tersenyum dan kembali menciumi leher Iruka dan memainkan pusat tubuh Iruka. Ia berhenti sejenak dan duduk di antara kedua kaki Iruka. Ia menyodorkan tiga jari kemulut Iruka yang langsung di hisap dan dikulum oleh Iruka.

Wajah Kakashi memerah menahan birahi yang kini mengembara di dalam otaknya, ia tak mau menyakiti Iruka. Tak kan mampu ia menyakiti dambaan hatinya.

Satu persatu ia masukkan tangan basahnya kedalam tubuh Iruka, mencari kenyamanan di tubuh Iruka yang terlihat amat gelisah. Namun, kegelisahan Iruka tak berlangsung lama setelah Kakashi memanjanya lagi dengan permainan lembut di pusat tubuhnya.

Kakashi memasuki tubuh Iruka, mencari titik kenikmatan yang tadi ia temukan dengan jari-jarinya.

"Anngghhh..Kakashi!" Kakashi kembali mendapatkan titik itu, dengan irama teratur ia menghentakkan dirinya kembali ketitik itu. Setapak demi setapak mereka lalui untuk mendapatkan keindahan taman surga yang menanti mereka.

Dengan hentakan keras terakhir, mereka mencapai puncak nirwana bersamaan. Nafas mereka beradu menenangkan syaraf yang menegang

"Aishiteru Iruka"

"Aishiteru yo..Kakashi"

-0-

Teng, teng, teng

"Sensei, kenapa baru datang jam ketiga?" tanya salah satu muridnya di Konoha-gakuen tempatnya mengajar bersama Iruka.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Tadi aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan" jawab Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Ia melihat ke arah barisan paling depan, dilihatnya seorang anak gadis berambut merah muda tengah cemberut padanya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan membuka buku yang ia bawa tadi.

"Buka halaman 57, baris ke 96. Naruto, kau sudah menemukan arti dari kosakata 'pay back'?" tanya Kakashi dan hanya mendapat jawaban sebuah cengiran dari Naruto.

-0-

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu berharap padaku." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum, walau hanya terlihat dari matanya.

"A...apa maksud sensei?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda di depannya, terpaan angin di atap sekolah cukup membuat rambutnya melambai.

"Maaf. Dari awal aku sudah bilang padamu," kata Kakashi lagi.

Sakura menangis dan pergi meninggalkan Kakashi di atap. 'tinggal dua lagi' batin Kakashi dan langsung memencet nomor telfon.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, orang yang dituju mengangkat telfonnya. Suaranya berisik membuat Kakashi berubah mood.

"Aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi, Deidara. Maaf ya. Bye" kata Kakashi dan langsung menutup telfonnya. Ia mendengus kesal, ternyata orang yang ditelfon tadi menghubunginya lagi. Malas mengangkat, ia putuskan untuk menon-aktifkan ponselnya setelah ia mengirim pesan pada Itachi.

-0-

"Jadi kau tak bisa bersamaku lagi?" tanya Itachi yang duduk di sebelah Kakashi didalam mobilnya.

Kakashi terdiam, sebenarnya Itachi juga memagut hatinya karena kelembutan dan ketenangannya. Tapi Kakashi lebih dalam mencintai sahabat sejak kecilnya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah berkata jujur padaku Kakashi, lebih baik kau mengantarku pulang sekarang." Kata Itachi bergetar, ia menahan sakit hatinya pada Kakashi dan berusaha tegar. Hal itu membuat Kakashi terenyuh dan hampir membelokkan niatnya.

Setibanya didepan rumah megah dan mewah itu Itachi keluar dari mobil sedan Kakashi.

"Terima kasih Kakashi, dan jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku terus" kata Itachi sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

Kakashi berusaha menahan kalutnya, dan langsung menuju apartemennya. Tempat terakhir yang paling ingin ia singgahi, karena ia akan bertemu dengan Iruka.

-0-

"Kau sudah pulang Kakashi?" tanya Iruka di sofa tempat biasa ia bersantai.

"Aku sudah disini berarti aku sudah pulang" kata Kakashi dan langsung duduk disebelah Iruka, merangkul mesra pundak kekasihnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kakashi"

Iruka memejamkan matanya, dan terbayar dengan kelembutan yang diberikan Kakashi. Memagut mereka berdua hingga merasuk kembali dalam kehangatan yang mereka rasakan kemarin malam.

+ The End +

Fict pertama saiia di fandom Naruto..hyahahaha...aneh, Gaje, -kata orang Jawa sih WAGHU-,,, karena saiia masih belajar. Jadi mohon bantuan dengan meliphiuw...arigatou~

With love ^Lucky^


End file.
